


you > cuddles

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Dan wakes up alone, physically aching to cuddle someone.





	you > cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, ahappyphil, for beta <3

> @danisnotonfire: im physically aching to cuddle someone x] fastforward ty

He wakes up alone, like he has every day for the past four days. He's barely conscious before the malcontent of last night washes through him all over again. 

If he closes his eyes and relaxes he can almost recall the sensation of Phil, warm and real behind him, on Tom's crappy air mattress. It works for a few minutes. He remembers Phil's slow, even breaths, his hand heavy on Dan's hip. He remembers turning over, how everything wobbled and Phil snuffled and whined at being woken up before he was ready. He remembers Phil's black fringe falling in his face, a little bit of dried dribble at the corner of his mouth which had no right to look so adorable. He remembers sliding in close, the warmth of Phil, the softness of Phil, the smell of Phil…

Dan throws his duvet off forcefully and reaches for his phone. Phil hasn't tweeted or messaged him since last night when he instigated a virtual snowball fight on Twitter. He's probably still asleep. 

He is making breakfast when Phil texts him. 

_cuddles > snowunderwear =O_

Dan smiles, but that only makes it worse. He can't think about how much he misses Phil or the tenuous walls around his heart are going to cave in. He doesn't have it in him to be vulnerable right now, so he sends back a joke.

_u dont think soggy bottoms are sexy??_

_Not from icy snowy water!! But something else? :O_

_what something else would they b wet from? D:_

_;P ;P ;P_

_:O_

His phone starts ringing then, and for a crazy moment he actually considers not answering. It's just a flash, though, and then he's pressing the phone to his ear, hearing Phil snuffling out a deep, low laugh on the other end. He feels such a fondness for him right then, even as he's rolling his eyes over him.

"I don't even know what that means," Dan says, not bothering with hello.

Phil hums, a low rich dark sound, and it goes straight to Dan's dick. "Was just thinking about that little wet spot…"

Dan snorts. "What the one you leave on the sheets every time because you're a mess? Yeah, right sexy."

"Mm, no, the one on your underwear when you've been hard and leaking for a while." His voice is so low and sexy and quiet, and Dan is definitely getting hard.

"You been thinking about that?"

"Hmm? Yeah…"

"Come on Skype?" he says, shamelessly.

Phil laughs. "Can't right now, I'm out."

Dan's stomach flips in outrage. "You're out in public and you're phone sexing me!?"

"I just wanted to say good morning," Phil whines. 

"You're the one who started the filthy talk!"

"Yeah? Isn't that the best way to start your day?" 

"When can you come on Skype?" Dan doesn't even care that he has a one-track mind right now. If he can't touch Phil or be near him, he can at least see him as well as hear him.

"Probably not until tonight." He thinks he hears genuine regret in Phil's voice.

He's not even bothering to filter himself when he says, "I miss you." It's the only truth he feels right now, and he needs Phil to hear it.

"Dan…" Phil says, low and sad as if he feels it too. "I miss you too."

"Monday is too far away," he pouts.

"It's four days now. We can do four days." There's a rustle and then a sound in the background. "I have to go, babe. Skype tonight?"

"It's a date," Dan agrees in a low voice that's probably too mushy. 

Melancholy comes back in full force as soon as Phil disconnects their call.

He has a morose breakfast and a lacklustre shower and only resentfully straightens his hair. By the time he's ready to get dressed he's fully prepared to surrender to a first class pity party. 

He pulls on Phil's green York hoodie. It helps. If he closes his eyes he can better smell the scent of Phil still clinging to the fabric. And he can almost feel Phil's warmth instead of that of the garment. It helps but then it doesn't. It just makes everything feel even worse.

He texts Phil a random _< /3_ and then puts his phone away, determined not to sit around like a lovesick idiot waiting for his boyfriend to text him back.

There are still things he should be doing, a psychology exam he needs to study for, a video he could be planning, but he ends up mostly surfing the Internet. When he's occupied at least he's not thinking about how crummy it feels to be in his room when he would much rather be in Phil's.

Finally it becomes dinner-time, and then after-dinner time, and then finally Skype time. 

"Aww, you're wearing my hoodie!" Phil exclaims as soon as he can see. He sounds as if he genuinely finds it cute and touching.

Dan grins. He's sitting crosslegged on the floor, and he is finally starting to feel cozy. "It still smells of you," he says, pulling the neckline up over his nose and inhaling deeply. He doesn't mean to make a show of it, but the scent is so strong and comforting and nice that he accidentally closes his eyes and gets lost in it.

"Dan…" Phil says, and it's dark and slow and makes something spark in his chest.

He opens his eyes to find Phil staring, his face serious, his mouth twisting down at the corner. 

"What?" Dan says quietly, a slight defiant lilt to it.

Phil shakes his head.

"You can tell me."

Pushing up his glasses for a moment, Phil rubs at his eyes. "I don't know how. You already know what it does to me when you're in my clothes. But your face just now… I know I said it was only four more days, but it feels like years right now."

Dan's heart beats heavily in his chest. A moment ago it was just a regular boring Friday, but suddenly everything feels momentous. "I miss you."

"I miss you. I want a cuddle so badly." Phil's face is still so drawn and serious.

Dan reaches up on his bed and pulls down his pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. "I thought you were gonna tell me more about your underwear thoughts, not make me cry," he complains.

"Cuddles are better than soggy underwear, I already said." His bottom lip is poking out, a slight glisten to it. He looks cuddly and kissable, but even when those things aren't possible he's still the highlight of Dan's day.

"You're better than cuddles," he says.

Phil's eyebrows shoot up. "Am I?"

Dan just nods. Phil should know he thinks as much already.

Phil stares at him for a moment longer before he breaks into a gorgeous, genuine smile. It eases something inside Dan, this ache he's been carrying around all day. He smiles back and hugs his pillow tighter. 

It lets him ask Phil about his Friday shopping adventure, and it carries them through the evening until he's tired and content and ready to crawl into bed and not feel too sad about being there alone. 

He wakes up to a tweet from Phil that makes him smile.

> @AmazingPhil: you > everyone in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. [Like/reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/186706890995)


End file.
